1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor heat dissipation structure with an inbuilt electronic board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional DC brushless motor controls rotation of the motor electronically. Therefore, the motor must be provided with an electronic board to control the DC brushless motor. In order to decrease the entire size of the DC brushless motor for assembly, the electronic board is usually disposed in the casing of the DC brushless motor.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional motor. FIG. 2 is a partial enlarged sectional view of the conventional motor. The motor comprises a casing 1. An electronic board 2, a stator 3 and a rotor 4 are provided in the casing 1 in sequence. For convenient assembly and operation of the conventional motor, the entire size of the motor must be reduced so the inside space of the motor is limited. Thus, it is unable to mount heat dissipation fins or a heat dissipation fan on the electronic board 2 in the motor.
However, during use of the motor, a large number of heat is generated accompanying consumption of the current. The heat cannot be expelled in a short time to result in that the electronic components of the motor are overheated. This may influence the efficiency and service life of the electronic board 2. The electronic board 2 may be damaged to cause malfunction of the motor.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.